Beautiful Blue
by himabindu97
Summary: She was definitely in love with those eyes, those beautiful deep blue eyes that spoke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's been really really long since I last wrote something. College, exams, health crashed down on me all at once and to top it all off I had terrible writer's block. This is something I wrote to get over it. While I admit that this isn't the best outcome, I worked hard. So your reviews would be very encouraging. Bye!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Martin parked the car in front of the orphanage and neither of the two adults were ready to get down. Luella touched the locket of the chain around her neck.

Sensing the unease and nervousness from his wife, Martin held his wife's hand and gave it a small squeeze, giving her a comforting smile.

"It's going to be fine," he assured her.

"I know," she replied, smiling back. With this both of them got down the car and headed inside.

It didn't take much time for Martin to start talking to the children and entertain them. The children gathered around him asking him all kinds of questions about the paranormal and he was telling them the stories with gestures and actions. Luella smiled at the scene as she unconsciously touched the locket of her chain around her neck. He was a natural.

Luella stood watching as the children flocked to her husband when her eyes suddenly landed on a boy who stood at the farthest corner of the room facing the wall.

"Strange boys, he and his brother are," said a lady walking up to the confused Luella. She was an elderly woman with white hair and a kind face. The woman held out her hand for Luella to shake.

"I'm Margaret Walker, the head matron," the woman introduced herself as they shook hands.

"Luella Davis," Luella introduced herself.

"Read quite a lot about your husband's work. He must be quite brave to work on the paranormal," the woman said with a smile. Luella expected to give her that particular 'look' which most people gave her after they come to know about Martin's work.

"You are taking it well," Luella commented, taken aback. The woman only smiled at Luella's comment and turned to look at the boy who was facing the wall with a worried look.

"I would have looked at you strangely if I would have met you before the twins," she said as she tried to remember something.

"They were brought in from a different orphanage three years ago. Always together, holding hands. It was almost not normal. But who could blame them, they were as thin as a pole and never spoke," the woman said.

"Miss Walker, you said you wouldn't have believed in my husband's profession if you would have met me before the twins. Why did you say that?" Luella questioned. She was clearly missing something.

"Mrs. Davis, why don't you try talking to the boy," she suggested. Luella couldn't say anything to this, she didn't mind getting to know the boy but what the head matron said got her thinking. She walked up to the boy quietly and tried not to scare him. A black shirt with orange shorts and messy black hair was all she saw of the little boy. Luella kneeled behind him so that she matched his height.

"Hey there, are you okay?" she tried to sound as gentle as she could. What she saw next took her breath away. The most beautiful eyes of dark blue stared right back into her light blue eyes. What really caught her off guard was the complete lack of emotion in the boy's face. He turned to look at her and nodded in answer for her question.

"Why aren't you playing with the others? Isn't your brother here with you?" she asked him. He only looked at the children once and immediatly looked back at her. And for the first time the boy had showed her some emotion since the time she had started talking to him, but it really shocked her. The boy looked shaken and frightened.

"P-Playing makes me scared..." he trailed off, bowing his head and clutching his shorts. Something told Luella to change the subject but why would he be scared of playing? Luella slowly moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his small back.

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she reassured him, rubbing his small back slowly. She let out an inward sigh of relief when the boy started to calm down. When he finally looked up at her, he was staring at something behind her.

"Who is that boy?" the black haired boy questioned curiously pointing at someone behind her. When Luella turned to look, no one was there.

"Where?" she asked confused. He looked behind her again.

"Right behind you. He has pretty eyes, just like yours." This confused Luella even more. For a moment, she thought he was making it all up.

"But there isn-..." and then it clicked. Eyes just like hers...no, it couldn't be that. Luella's heartbeat quickened. This boy...she needed to know more. Before she could ask him another question, one of the caretakers came in yelling.

"MISS WALKER! IT'S THE BOY AGAIN, THE THINGS ARE FLYING!" she screamed and every caretaker, including the head matron rushed off in the same direction from where the other caretaker came in running. Martin looked at Luella with confusion, calming down the children. When she turned to look at the boy, he looked pale and terrified.

"Hey, it's going to be fine..." she tried to tell him when he whispered something.

"E.C...It's E.C..." And without another word he took off in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

It took a moment for Luella to realize that the boy took off to a place where he clearly was not supposed to be. She decided to go after him. She took one last look at her husband who was too busy calming down the children and ran in the same direction the boy left. What did that woman mean when she cried out that the things were flying? She knew she was getting closer when she could hear all the screaming and shouting. When she finally reached the scene, everything was a mess. The head matron shouted out orders as the caretakers stopped more children from going anywhere near that area. All the doors, windows and cupboards kept banging loudly creating even more noise.

And the room of the boys'...things kept flying out of the room randomly, small things kept floating a few feet above the floor, the lights flickered, cracks appeared randomly along the wall and some heavy things were swirling at high speed in the air. In the middle of it all, on the bed lay a little boy, tossing and turning, drenched in sweat, probably having a nightmare. Luella didn't know why but she absolutely fell in love with both of the boys at that very same moment. She had no idea why, but what she really wanted to do was hug them both tightly till they begged her to let them go. She looked around for the other twin, who was currently struggling wildly aganist a caretaker to get to his brother. She could see why the caretaker wouldn't let him go. It was Hell inside the room.

Before she could talk to the boy, he bit the caretaker hard and ran into the room, somehow dodging all of the flying things much to Luella's horror. She hardly refrained herself from screaming after the boy with anger for his reckless behaviour and tried to see if the boy reached his brother safely. As if she wasn't having enough surprises for the day, what she saw next topped it all.

The boy reached his brother safely, somehow avoiding all the flying objects and was now sitting on the bed next to his twin. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he pinned his brother firmly to the bed to prevent him from making anymore movement. As soon as the boy touched his brother all activity ceased and everything dropped to the ground. Before everybody could let out a sigh of relief, sharp pieces from the smashed objects picked themselves up and raced towards the boy sitting on the bed. Luella paled visibly and covered her eyes.

"P-Please don't let this happened!" she cried silently into her hands for the twins. And then she heard no more noises. Everything was so quiet. She didn't dare to look. Someone from behind her placed a hand on her head as she cried.

"Luella, look..." It was Martin. She didn't want to look.

"I c-can't..." she cried but he didn't sound consoling.

"No, Luella. Look..." he said firmly and urgently. His tone made Luella to look up with wide eyes. It was a breath taking sight. Everybody present there was quiet either due to terror or because the scene before them was extraordinary.

The boy who pinned his brother firmly to the bed had his forehead placed aganist his brother's, with all the sharp pieces floating in the air around them just a few inches away. Just as the boy on the bed started relaxing, all the pieces fell to the ground. Martin squeezed her shoulder a bit harder than normal. When Luella looked up at him, he was still staring at the boys.

"He's absorbing all of it...that's not good...not good at all..." as he said this Martin ran into the room just in time to catch the boy who collapsed into his arms.

 ***At the Hospital***

"We tried. He slipped into a coma much faster than we expected. Mr. and Mrs. Davis, we are really sorry," the doctor apologized, taking off his glasses. Luella truly hated those words, she really really loathed them. All of them were pathetic excuses. After they were done speaking to the doctor, the head matron immediately understood the situation by looking at the couple's faces.

"Considering how young they are, it is sad that they had to see things that even most of the adults are unaware of," she remarked, placing a hand on the glass partition which separated them from the little boy.

"God really is tactless after all," she barely whispered with a sad smile which only Luella could catch. She processed the sentence for a moment while she touched her locket and looked at the boy.

"I bet he is..." she whispered and entered the boy's room. He had an oxygen mask on and a few tubes attached, that was all. Luella went and seated herself beside his bed. She suddenly had a deja vu. All of this felt too familiar. She fought back tears and gently took the small boy's hand into hers. It almost broke her, seeing how small his hand looked compared to hers. She wiped off the tear rolling down her cheek. The boy's heart monitor beeped, telling her that he was alive.

"A.J, that is your name isn't it?" The heart monitor beeped in response. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Your brother, E.C is being treated in the next room. He is doing great. You might want to see him when he is awake." The heart monitor just kept beeping in response. Luella traced small circles on the back of his tiny palm.

"Jonathan, m-my son, the same boy you saw behind me loved to eat chocolates as soon as he came home from school. He was also very interested in insects he saw around him. Memorised around 200 types of them," she told the boy who lay motionless on the bed as the monitor kept beeping in the backround.

"After all of this is over, I want you to tell me what kind of chocolates you and your brother like so I could buy you loads of them, okay?" she told him. She expected him to throw off the blanket and start jumping on the bed but he remained as motionless as ever.

"You saved your brother whom you love so much, there is no need for you to worry anymore. We are here to take care of both of you. We definitely won't leave any one of you behind. All you ha-have to d-do is w-wake up..." she begged him. She squeezed his tiny hand harder and kissed it as she continued to cry. A movement made her stop crying. When she looked up, she was staring into the most beautiful eyes of dark blue she had ever seen. They held a gentle expression. This got her wondering if he really was a 8-year-old. He delicately touched the locket on the chain around her neck.

"He said he loves you both the most," A.J managed to say.

"I know," she replied, smiling through the tears.


End file.
